Angel Without the Wings
by wild1247
Summary: Alyssa and Shawn are like two peas in a pod. Alyssa can never take him seriously, and he can never take his eyes off her. But would he really do ANYTHING for her?


Wouldn't it be nice if the perfect guy just came along and suddenly swept you off your feet

Wouldn't it be nice if the perfect guy just _came _along and suddenly _swept _you off your feet?

**Alyssa's eyes shot open in the darkness of her bedroom. Someone was in her room. Alyssa stretched her ears and listened intently for some kind of rustling or movement. Yup. There was definitely something or someone in her room. What time was it, anyway?! Alyssa slowly moved her hand to her bedside drawer. She kept a flashlight in there just in case of the occasional power outage. The movements were becoming clearer, and she found she sort of enjoyed the feeling of deciphering the movements of her enemy.**

**Alyssa slowly eased the drawer open. No squeaking sound. She reached inside and pulled out the flashlight. She quickly pushed the button and aimed it at her window. **

"**Oh. Thanks. I thought about turning the power on but that woulda' woken you all up". Alyssa gasped at shot up out of her bed. She KNEW that voice! Only too well. **

" **Shawn! What are you DOING!? Don't you EVER creep into my room again or I swear to god I'll shoot you myself!" Alyssa shouted at him, keeping her voice in a whisper so as not to wake her parents up. She switched on the light and turned off the flashlight. Shawn was making his way over the window's sill. He ignored her outburst and as soon as he was through, gave her a dazzling smile,**

"**shut up Al. I have something to tell you", he said. Alyssa scowled at him and looked him up and down. He was wearing faded jeans with a belt and a grey sweatshirt with a navy blue t-shirt under it. His dark stringy hair fell over his dark eyes as he turned to close her window again. As he did his jeans loosened and his red boxers were visible. Alyssa rolled her eyes,**

"**What in gods name could be so damn important that you couldn't wait until morning?" she asked. Then again, she shouldn't be so surprised. Shawn was always coming up with crazy ideas and somehow always managed to drag her into them too. He always showed up at the weirdest times in the weirdest places. **

**Shawn stepped towards her and his face looked…concerned? No. Why would he be? **

"**Dude like someone's in your house", Shawn warned her. Seriously. Alyssa stared at him,**

"**No shit Sherlock", she said.**

"**I mean someone other than US!" Shawn yelled but still in a whisper-ish way. **

" **No really?" Alyssa asked sarcastically. Shawn swore under his breath,**

"**Look, Al. Last night I saw it through my window. There was someone out there. Making his way towards your house. What would YOU have done?" Shawn asked. Alyssa seemed to consider this for a moment. Although Shawn usually pulled a number of jokes on her, she believed him. Again. She sighed,**

"**I am SO gonna regret this". She let Shawn take her hand and lead her downstairs. Shawn took his shoes off to reduce the sound,**

"**Lets just check it out first before we sound the alarm", he said. Alyssa nodded. Shawn pulled her through her living room and out the back door. He obviously memorized every detail of her house. Once they were outside, Shawn turned to her, **

"**You go around that way, I'll go this way. We'll meet up" he said. When she nodded, he left. Alyssa took a breath. Someone was in her house? Why? Was Shawn kidding? It was just like Shawn to pull something like this! But he seemed so serious…what was going on?**

**Alyssa shook her head to clear the thoughts, and rounded the corner of her house. The sky was still black, no stars in sight. The moon was hidden behind the trees at the back of her house where the forest started. Alyssa crept skillfully across the yard. She eyed every bush and tree she saw, and scrutinized every bustle or leaf that moved. Her eyes missed nothing. **

**Alyssa was almost to the back of the house when she heard a scratching. She stopped dead in her tracks. She heard it again. She raised her head up to look at the roof. And her breath caught in her throat. She was about to scream, but Shawn clamped his hand over her mouth. They both looked up at him. Her dad. Face squashed against the window, blood smeared his face, the glass, everything. His nails scratched against the glass as he saw her and Shawn down beneath. Scratching for help. **

**Shawn took her shoulder and turned her around. She didn't have to see. She shouldn't have seen. He knew he had to get her away from here. Shawn pulled her outside of their gate and pressed her back against the wall and took her face in his hand. He could feel the salty tears that had soaked her cheeks in seconds. Her soundless sobs made him want to wrap her in his arms and bring her away from here. But he couldn't. He had to go find who the killer was. Who was in her house and what was he looking for,**

"**Alyssa. Alyssa look at me" said Shawn, making her face him. Tears still streamed from her eyes but he continued, " You have to call the police, ok? Go to the Anderson's house and call. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can and I'll meet you at the station. Don't come back for me, ok? I'll meet you there. Don't wait up" he said. She took a couple breaths, still sobbing uncontrollably, and then she ran. Shawn watched her run. Her auburn hair flew behind her and he wished this had never happened. He wished he hadn't of woken her up and brought her outside. He wished he had just let her sleep and looked for himself. **

**He watched as Alyssa turned right to the Anderson's house, a close family friend of them, and then he himself ran. He ran back in Alyssa Baker's gate and back through her front door. He took his shoes off and bent low to the ground. He walked on the balls of his feet across the living room and then up the stairs. He couldn't believe what he was doing. What he was about to do. This wasn't HIS job. But he was the only one here and he had to do something. Something to save Alyssa's family. She couldn't end up like him. Not now when he could do something. Shawn was scared. Scared to death. Usually he was up for anything. A new experience always wracked him. But not this. He didn't want to experience this.**

**Shawn took a deep breath, realizing he could be willingly walking on his way to his own death.**

**Shawn took a step up the stairs, then the next, and the next. Each step he took filling him with terror and angst. As he reached the top step, he listened for sounds. He heard heavy footsteps in a room. H waited until he heard a door close, and then he made his way up. He still kept himself low to the ground, and found himself in the Baker's hallway. He knew Alyssa's room was the one at then end of the hall to the right. Her parents were farther up to the left. Closer to him. Shawn again reminded himself why he was here. Why he was making himself do this. **_Don't put Alyssa through it, don't put Alyssa through it_ **He told himself. She shouldn't have to feel like he did. **

**Shawn made his way down the hall. Then he heard the door creek open again. The intruder stepped out. Shawn just caught a glimpse of him. Then shoved himself back against the wall.But he ran it all through his head: Tall, wearing a black faced ski mask and dressed in all black. Foot size estimated 9 or 10. That probably meant he was young. Broad shouldered, muscular legs. He works out.**

**Shawn looked again. The intruder had just come out of Mr. And Mrs. Baker's room. He was headed to Alyssa's now. Shawn waited until he was inside, and then he came around the side. The door was open and Shawn slipped in quietly. It was hard to see through his hair. Shawn whipped his hair out of his eyes with one swish of his head. He wouldn't take his eyes off the Baker's killer. **

**Shawn saw the killer with his back to him. He was standing by Alyssa's desk, Picking up her pictures and looking at them. Shawn unplugged Alyssa's lamp from her bedside table and gripped it in both hands. He took a deep silent breath and lifted it over his head, ready to smash on the guys head. Shawn crept closer, almost in reach…then the killer spun around. Somehow he had heard Shawn. Shawn's eyes grew wide as he found himself staring into the eyes of a killer. Thoughts sped through his head, millions at a time: Flashbacks of him and Alyssa's time together, and seeing her dad against the window. **

**Shawn acted fast, first ducking for that punch that he could see coming before it actually did, then grabbing both his shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach. The man bent over, clutching his stomach in pain. Shawn couldn't care less and he dived behind him, slamming a kick in the guy's ass. The man flew forward, hitting the ground headfirst. For a buff guy he wasn't so great at fighting. Shawn advanced towards him, confident and prepared. His fist clenched at his side, a sudden surge of anger tore through his chest and he lunged at the man on the floor. He wretched the intruder off the ground and landed punch after punch into his face, soon Shawn was seeing red. Red everywhere. On the guys face, hands, head, body. And Shawn looked at himself. He was splattered with it. Not quite soaked, but splattered with red drops. He looked back at the killer. His face was smeared with it. Shawn dropped him. He stared at him. What had he done? He only meant to knock him out and turn him in…he didn't mean to…to do THIS! It just happened. Shawn stumbled backwards. He took deep breaths, and then kneeled down to search his pants for any ID card of some type. Nothing. **

**Suddenly, the body of the man lunged up, screaming. Shawn backed away and stood up. The man rose, covered in blood. Shawn stared at him. This was all just a dream. A horrible dream. The man advanced towards Shawn. Ready for revenge. Confident and prepared. He wretched a painting off the wall and threw it at Shawn, who narrowly missed it. Shawn backed away more until he was against the wall. The man kicked a plant over and picked it up. He through it at Shawn again, who ducked, it skimmed his head and broke into pieces at the wall behind him, creating a loud CRASH. Shawn's mouth hung open in fright. He didn't know what to do or where to go. The man was coming towards him faster and faster, then another one of Shawn's great ideas popped into his head. He waited until the man was closer. Close enough to reach out and touch. When the man came forward and was close enough, Shawn faked to the left and dove under his legs on his stomach. The man spun around, infuriated now. Shawn began running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He knew where the knifes were. He picked up a steak knife and ran into the living room, pressing himself with his back against the wall. Waiting for the intruder to come down. **

**Shawn waited for about three minutes. Perhaps the killer was finding a weapon too. Where were Alyssa and the police?**

**Shawn heard the heavy footsteps of the intruder coming down the stairs. The steps gradually get closer, and Shawn gets ready. As the killer steps into the living room, Shawn jumps out. He presses the intruder against the wall and holds a knife at his throat. The killer punches Shawn Square in the face. Shawn backs away to regain himself. The intruder knows better and attacks while he's disadvantaged. The killer grabs the hand with the knife in it and presses it further into Shawn's skin. Into his neck. Shawn clenches his teeth as his arms are shaking from all the strength and energy he puts in. The knife's blade is only centimeters from Shawn's neck, yet he manages to keep it only three centimeters. **

**Just when Shawn thinks its about time to give up, to let him win because his strength is about to go out, he hears the crash as the front door is broken down and multiple footsteps rush in, yelling,**

"**Police! Show yourself!" **

**Shawn can feel the heavy weight of the killer being lifted off of him. He can feel the knifes shiny blade pull farther away from his neck, and he breaths hard now. Letting the police take over.**

**Alyssa sat on the chair in the police station. Her eyes cast down, her hair stuck to her face from tears and sweat. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She'd been sitting there for three hours. She was trying to remember Shawn. When he would be back. What he told her? She did what he told her. She had run straight to the Anderson's household, told them everything and they called the police. She rushed to the police station and told them everything, all the while not crying. She had been to scared and concerned to cry. Now she was waiting for the tears to dry. The police kept questioning her. She told them just to keep going and don't touch her or ask her any more questions. Eventually they left to her house. Now she was waiting for them to come back. For Shawn to come back. **

" **Hello, dear" said a police officer. She was dark with black short hair and big earrings, " Anything to drink, dear? Tea? Coffee?" she asked with a sweet smile. Alyssa didn't' look at her. She just shook her head. The policewoman frowned and stood up, " let me know if you change your mind". Alyssa looked away out the glass sliding door. Her eyes closed and she dozed off. **

**Shawn watched as the small drops of rain were whipped back from the wind on the window. Rain was falling hard and all he wanted to do was make sure Al was ok. He could picture her right now. Quiet as she always is when she's traumatized. And every time he was always they're to hold her and help her. Now he was late. He named it HIS job to take care of her. Nice, Shawn. Look at you now. He was covered in blood and was all wet. Yet the only think he cared about was Alyssa. He felt the police car lurch to a stop and he recognized the glass doors of the entrance. They were here already. **

**Shawn got out and whipped his wet hair out of his face again. Drops were falling from his air into his eyes. He was soaking wet with rain and he made his way inside. He opened the doors and searched the room. He spotted Alyssa curled up on the couch with her head in her arms. He was about to go towards her, when a nice policewoman greeted him,**

"**Hello, are you looking for someone?" she asked with a smile.**

"**Uh ye she's right here" he said and slowly went up to her. He bent down and rubbed her head. **

"**She's been out for about an hour now. Wouldn't talk at all. What happened to the poor girl?" she asked. Shawn shook his head,**

" **A nightmare. Is there some place I can clean myself up?" Shawn asked. The policewoman pointed him in the direction of the rest rooms. He went in and washed his face, hands, arms, everything. He would take Alyssa home and then change. **

**Shawn went back into the police station. He asked the lady if he could get a ride. The lady called in a police officer and she watched as he scooped Alyssa up in his strong arms and carried her effortlessly outside and into the car. He cradled her to his chest as she slept. Her face was caked with dirt and sticky from tears. Her hair was soft but messy. He pushed it back out of her face and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her up. **

**The car stopped outside his driveway and he the officer opened the door. Shawn stepped out with Alyssa in his arms. **

"**Thanks, officer" said Shawn.**

"**Call me if you need something" He replied and drove off. Shawn jogged up to his house where it was dry. He had a wrap-around porch and headed to the back door, which was never locked, though he knew from now on he would lock it. **

**Shawn crept up the stairs to his bedroom, not even bothering to take his shoes off with Alyssa in his arms. He pushed his door open with his back and placed Alyssa down on his bed. He slipped off her shoes and wet sweater. Her close were dry underneath. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He headed into his bathroom and took a shower first, getting all the grime, blood and soot off him. Then he put on long pants and through his dirty cloths in the hamper. He'd wash them later. He shut the light off, closed the door and climbed into his sleeping bag. As soon as his ear his the pillow he was asleep. **


End file.
